


sweven (fives)

by softjohndae



Series: heavenly words [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjohndae/pseuds/softjohndae
Summary: sweven; (n.); a dreamfive places to kiss.





	sweven (fives)

1.

It’s quick, just a tiny brush of Changbin’s lips against the corner of Felix’s mouth. Autumn is in Felix’s hair, in his nose, in his fingertips. The colors, ranging from red to orange all the way to bright yellow surround them. Felix’s thick scarf is yellow, too. It tickles his chin, and it also tickles Changbin’s nose every time he buries his face on Felix’s shoulder. Felix blushes, his nose gets even redder, and the reason for it is not just the cold. 

It’s quick, and Felix is a little taken aback. It’s not like he hasn’t waited for this, he just thought it would be like in all of those romantic movies, candle light and stars and staring longingly into each other’s eyes before kissing under the moonlight or in the rain, but no. It was just Changbin pulling Felix into a hug and then kissing him. Or trying to kiss him. Missing by a centimeter. Felix giggles, his laugh resonating in the falling leaves. They’re standing in the middle of the sidewalk, under a huge tree. The air feels heavy, it’s just about to rain. They’re only a block away from Changbin’s home. 

Felix doesn’t let Changbin pull back too much. He wanted his first kiss to be cinematic, explosive, full of emotion but Changbin had already ruined that, so his second would have to do. Felix grabs the other boy by his collar and pulls him in. This time Changbin doesn’t miss, and actually kisses Felix on the lips. Felix closes his eyes, nearly smiles into the kiss. Changbin’s lips aren’t as soft as every fairytale’s princes’ always are described, they’re a little chapped and a little rough, still not entirely knowing how to move. But they’re Changbin’s. His hands find their way on Felix’s waist, finally. Felix leans in to the kiss, a car passes by them, but neither of them hear it. 

The second kiss isn’t that cinematic and exploding fireworks either, but it most certainly stirs something warm inside Felix, something that makes his fingertips tingle and his ears turn pink and butterflies to have an uprising in the pits of his stomach. The air around Felix isn’t cold anymore, the first freezing breezes of winter don’t get to him, not when his senses are full of Changbin. Surprisingly, Felix is the first one to break away. Changbin doesn’t let go of his waist. 

Felix laughs a little, then a lot. Changbin watches him with a smile, one of those smiles that make his nose scrunch up and crinkle. The breeze messes up Felix’s hair but he doesn’t mind, not when he’s bursting from happiness. He giggles, eyes turning to little crescents of the moon. A small, yellow leaf lands on Changbin’s hair and Felix brushes it off. Changbin’s eyes are twinkling like those far-away stars they were gazing at just last week.  
“Took you long enough.” Felix mutters with a joking tone.  
“Well, you could have done it first if you weren’t such a coward.” Changbin sticks his tongue out at Felix, feels the warmth from Felix’s body radiating through his gloves where his hands are placed on Felix’s waist.  
“I’m not a coward.” Felix mumbles to his scarf and Changbin pulls him closer.  
“You’re a little bit of a coward.” He laughs. Changbin’s laugh is fresh, and the butterflies in Felix’s stomach just keep on dancing.  
“Am not.”  
“And you are. And so am I, and we are also really dumb.” Changbin kisses Felix again. 

It was no secret they had had eyes for each other for a while now. Minho had been the first one to notice, then Chris. And then the rest, even though they always pretended the didn’t notice the way Felix always leaned a little more in when Changbin was talking or the way Changbin’s frown turned upwards every time Felix walked through the door of their favorite café even on the gloomiest of days. And now, finally, Changbin had gathered the courage to press his lips against Felix’s for the first time ever. 

It’s quick, but Felix doesn’t mind. He doesn’t mind at all, as he wraps his hands around Changbin, basks in his attention, smiles into the kiss and breaks it laughing. He’s so happy he might just burst, he thinks. He’s so happy he’s certain he could write thousand love novels. He’s so happy he could sing a million songs about love and not get tired. The autumn is everywhere around them, in their hair, in the tips of their interlaced fingers. In the giggles and Felix’s warm, soft scarf, and they kiss there, right in the middle of the street, when the first drop of cold autumn rain hits the ground. 

 

2.

Changbin sits on a bench, surrounded with all things white. The snow has covered every surface of the park, it weighs the branches of the trees down. He’s waiting, his other foot tapping the ground on a steady rhythm. It’s peaceful, some couples are passing by, some elderly people. It’s not crowded, it never really is. But it sure is cold, and Changbin probably should have put another shirt underneath his jacket and a hoodie. Or maybe he should just buy those ugly winter boots Felix had recommended him earlier this week since Changbin’s toes are always cold (and this time was no different). But his sneakers are just fine, they don’t keep the cold away nor do they stop him from slipping on ice but at least they are cool looking. 

“Hey, cute guy on the bench!” And then the snowball hits the back of Changbin’s head. He would have recognized that voice among a million other voices immediately. Changbin groans and stands up, turns to the direction the snowball came from. He can’t see anyone. But he hears giggling behind one of the snow-clad trees. Changbin sighs, but the smile still stretches across his lips as he scoops a handful of snow and forms a small ball out of it. Slowly he starts to approach the tree, keeping it as quiet as he possibly can. The snow betrays him, it scrunches underneath his feet and Changbin hears a small gasp coming from somewhere behind the huge, old oak. 

Felix bursts from behind the tree with two snowballs in his hands, aims them at Changbin’s head and throws. He misses with a few centimeters, but it’s enough to catch Changbin off guard (Changbin doesn’t think he actually aimed at his head, just pretended to). Felix runs away, giggling. Of course he’s giggling, he’s always giggling, it sounds like those jingle bells Changbin’s mother puts up on the mantelpiece every Christmas. It makes Changbin’s heart flutter every time. He smiles, but he doesn’t realize he’s smiling (stupid in love, Jisung would scoff if he were to see Changbin right now). 

Changbin snaps away from his trance when Felix throws another ball in his direction, this time hitting him on the shoulder.  
“You! Little rascal get back here!” Changbin yells, but his voice is laced with laughter. He runs towards Felix in the snow, kicking the white everywhere. His shoes are full of ice cold snow by now, wetting his socks and jeans, making them stick uncomfortably to his legs. The exposed sliver of skin just above his ankle feels like it’s burning, but it’s actually freezing. But Changbin doesn’t notice. Not, when Felix is giggling and running away from him, his yellow scarf contrasting against all the white around them. 

Changbin throws his snowball, hits Felix on the back. Felix screams, Changbin grabs more snow and continues his hunt. He stumbles a little, dodges another snowball. Felix is no longer the only one giggling, no, Changbin’s hearty laugh accompanies the little jingles now. Felix hides behind another tree before Changbin can get to him, so Changbin circles around the tree from the other side. His plan to surprise Felix is unsuccessful, because Felix waits for him with a snow shower and shoves an armful of white right to his face, some seeping in from the neck of his shirt. Changbin screams, blindly gathers more snow to a ball and throws it at the direction of Felix’s giggling before wiping his face. The snow is melting, trickling down his skin underneath the fabric. Changbin’s face scrunches in disgust. 

He’s losing the battle, that’s what Changbin thinks until Felix stumbles and trips on his feet when Changbin is chasing him.  
“Ha!” Changbin shouts in victory and drops on his knees next to Felix, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and shoving a handful of snow in his face. Felix is yelling, laughing, giggling, kicking and writhing, trying to break free from Changbin’s grasp.  
“Okay! Okay! You win, you win I’m sorry!” Felix laughs and Changbin lets go of him, only for Felix to grab Changbin by his arm and pull him down with him. Changbin yelps in surprise, when Felix hooks his legs behind Changbin’s legs and rolls them over. He’s now sitting on Changbin’s legs, with a mischievous smirk on his lips and a glint in his eyes. 

Felix’s cheeks and the tip of his nose are red. His yellow scarf has some snow stuck on it. The sky is darkening behind Felix’s head, and the temperature has just dropped a little below zero. Changbin notices it in the way the snow starts glittering and glimmering around them. And in the way Felix’s breath turns into swirling vapor, mingling with Changbin’s own breaths. Snow has started falling, it sticks on Felix’s hair, making him look… ethereal. That’s the only word Changbin can think of. Changbin reaches out, tugs a wisp of hair behind Felix’s hair.

“Your hands are cold.” Felix mutters. Changbin isn’t entirely certain, but he’s pretty sure the blush on Felix’s cheeks isn’t completely due to the cold anymore.  
“I wasn’t the one who threw the first ball.” Changbin answers, his lips stretching to a sly smirk. He grabs Felix by the collar of his shirt once again and pulls him down, pressing a chaste kiss on Felix’s lips (they taste like strawberry essence, and Changbin knows Felix uses strawberry lip balm just because Changbin had once mentioned he liked the smell of it).  
“You should keep your jacket closed, I don’t want you getting cold.” Changbin murmurs against Felix’s lips.  
“Uhhuh? Yet you’re the one here with an open jacket and sneakers and no gloves?” Felix laughs back.  
“Okay, fair enough,” Changbin concedes and pecks Felix on the lips once more. He let’s go of Felix’s collar and Felix jumps up, helping Changbin up from the ground by his arm. 

 

“You owe me a hot chocolate with marshmallows and sprinkles for throwing a snowball at my head.” Changbin laces his fingers with Felix’s, lets the other boy lead the way back to the pathway of the park.  
“Yeah and you owe me a couple of more kisses and maybe a sleepover. And cuddles underneath a warm blanket.”  
“For?” Changbin snickers.  
“You just do.”  
“Aww, you could have just asked.” Felix shoves Changbin’s shoulder lightly and giggles, before stealing a small kiss. Felix isn’t the only one blushing. 

3\. 

Spring is slowly rolling in. Droplets of melting snow are dripping down from the eaves. Changbin has just moved in his very own small apartment roughly two weeks ago. He loves it. Or he loves the fact that now he can spend just as much time with Felix as he wants to without anyone interrupting (his parents, to be exact). His flat is cozy, a single-room apartment, so quite small but he doesn’t mind. It’s perfect for him (and he doesn’t have to clean as much). The colors are simple, white and black, some red here and there. 

Changbin’s speakers are quietly playing some spring mood-playlist in the background, Changbin hums to the tone as he whisks the batter in the bowl. Felix had said in the morning he felt like eating pancakes today, so that’s what Changbin is making. Pancakes. He’s not the best when it comes to doing anything in the kitchen but he’s trying his best. For Felix. Well, the batter looks somewhat alike to the ones his mother usually made back at home, a little clumpier, but that would be easily corrected with some more whisking, so maybe he wasn’t a complete disaster in the kitchen.

Changbin is deep in his thoughts when the lock clicks and the door opens.  
“Babe! I’m home!” Felix yells from the door in a sing-sang tone. Changbin smiles. It developed to a habit of Felix’s after Changbin gave him a spare key to his apartment, to always yell those same words when he entered through the doorway. It’s one of the things that makes Changbin’s flat actually feel like home. Changbin pours some of the batter on the pan. The batter makes sizzling noises as it hits the hot iron. 

It takes approximately five seconds for Felix to take his shoes off and throw his jacket on Changbin’s bed (or sofa, depending on whether the tv was on or not) and wrap his arms around Changbin’s waist. Felix nuzzles his face in the back of Changbin’s neck before pressing his chin on the shorter boy’s shoulder.  
“What are you making?”  
“Take a wild guess.”  
“Pancakes?” Felix’s voice sounds so soft, he’s almost whispering.  
“Mm-m,” Changbin nods, taking the spatula and poking the edges of the pancake. He honestly has no idea what he’s currently doing, but he assumes he needs to wait for the batter to set before turning the pancake over. Felix tightens his arms around Changbin, and Changbin can somehow feel him smiling, even though he doesn’t see Felix’s face. It’s in the air, it always shifts a little whenever Felix smiles (and so does Changbin’s insides). Probably some kind of angel power, Changbin has figured that out in the past half of a year. 

Felix’s dyed locks tickle Changbin’s cheek and neck. Changbin lifts his other hand to thread his fingers through Felix’s hair, eyes still fixated on the pancake.  
“My mom asked if you need any pans or pots. She has some spare ones.” Felix mumbles.  
“Nah I’m good, but tell her I said thanks anyway.” Changbin turns in Felix’s arms so that he’s facing the boy. Felix looks a little tired, Changbin knows it’s because of the stress Felix’s been dealing with. Last year of high school.  
“This is the exact reason she likes you more than me,” Felix smiles.  
“What can I say? I’m the epitome of a perfect son.” Changbin smirks and earns himself a light punch to the guts. Light, as in it tickles.  
“Hmh? I thought it was the epitome of perfect boyfriend material?” Felix shoots back.  
“Oh, you saw my shirt?”  
“I’ve been wearing it for the past week, thanks for asking.” Changbin looks down and notices Felix is, indeed, wearing his hoodie.  
“No wonder you have been so lovable this week.” And another light punch.  
“Oh I missed you too, so bad!” Changbin turns back to the stove and flips the pancake over. It looks somewhat decent. Felix sounds sarcastic, but Changbin knows he isn’t. Changbin turns around again and wraps his hands around Felix’s waist. 

“As a matter of fact, I missed you too.” He pecks Felix on the lips once, then twice. Felix thinks it’s definitely not enough and kisses Changbin once more, sweet, long and languid. And maybe Changbin kisses back, chases Felix’s lips back against his own when the taller one tries to pull back. And maybe his hands drop down to Felix’s hips, and maybe the two days they were separated was way too much for Changbin, even if he would never admit it out loud. Unfortunately, the pancake requires Changbin’s attention and he has to break the kiss. Felix looks a little winded.  
“Are we going to watch horror movies today?” Changbin asks when Felix lets go of his waist.  
“Are you going to hold my hand if we do?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then we are.” 

 

4.

If one were to ask Felix why summer was his favorite season, he’d have a ton of answers. He loves the sun. He loves basking in the sun. He loves sunflowers. He loves the smell of the sea breeze on a hot day. He loves ice cream, and nothing tastes better than ice cream when it’s melting because of the blazing hot sun. He loves beaches, he loves sunsets, he loves camping with his friends and sitting around a campfire to the wee hours of the night. And he met Changbin in summer. 

Two summers ago, to be exact. Two of the best summers Felix has ever had in his life. And now he was in the middle of the third, and by far the best summer of his life. Even better than the two past ones. That’s wat he’s thinking when he’s laying on a blanket, basking in the warmth of the sun like some cat. He’s bordering on the thin line of being awake and being asleep. He’d rather not sleep, he doesn’t want to burn his skin in the sun, but sleeping just really, really feels inviting right now. The waves are peaceful today, slowly creeping up the shoreline just to return back to the sea. The gulls are screeching somewhere far away. So is Jeongin. And Hyunjin. And Seungmin. And Jisung. 

And the screeches are nearing every second, accompanied by laughter. Felix really, really doesn’t want to get up. He feels someone shifting next to him, Minho is sitting up.  
“What are they doing?” Felix mumbles. He doesn’t want to open his eyes, not when the sun is shining just above him and he has found a perfect position to lay.  
“Having a water fight.” Minho sounds annoyed, Felix knows he was just about to fall asleep, too.  
“C’mon, you two! You can get tanned later! We’re here to settle last year’s war!” Chan’s voice is bursting with joy. Minho groans, Felix finally opens his eyes and sits up, squints at the others running around the beach with water guns in their hands.  
“Do we really need to?” Minho asks Felix quietly, but they both know the answer. Either they join the battle now, or they were to be awakened from their sweet slumber with a bucket of cold sea water. 

“Who is on whose side?” The older boy stands up and grabs the other water gun Chan had left them. He gives Felix the other one.  
“It’s millennials against the elders, as always!” Chan yells back, while shooting from his water gun straight into Hyunjin’s ear, who is screaming and trying to defend himself. Seungmin comes to the rescue and shoots Chan in the back.  
“Sorry, Felix, see you on the other side,” Minho giggles and jogs to the shoreline to fill his gun with water. Felix stands up and quickly follows him. The rules are simple, the team needs to snatch the other team’s flag without getting caught and take it to their own side. Very simple. Not when their little group of friends is full of competitive people who oh so desperately want to win since the losers have to clean up everything for the rest of the week (the elders had lost twice now, and Felix most definitely was not going to let them win this time either) and when nothing is off limits. 

And after ten minutes, the game was really on. Felix had shot Chan straight into his face, almost face-planted on the sand after dodging Woojin and got his hair wetted by no other than Changbin. Right now he’s running with Hyunjin in the direction of where the elder’s flag might be. The water gun in Felix’s hands is heavy, he’s panting, the sun is scorching his back and he hears yells somewhere behind him. Seungmin and Jeongin won’t be able to hold the others much longer.  
“I’ll take the changing rooms, you take the cabin.” Hyunjin is out of breath and Felix nods, running in the direction of the huge rocks in the shoreline. 

He doesn’t get far before someone’s shooting water in the back of his legs.  
“Wrong direction, babe!” Changbin shouts and Felix runs faster. Changbin is a terrible liar.  
“Hyunjin!” Felix screams from the top of his lungs as he jumps on the first rock, the on the second, almost slips, third, and then he sees the red flag stuffed in between two rocks.  
“Fucking hell!” Felix hears Changbin cursing behind him and jumping on the rocks too. Felix is only two meters ahead, but that two meters is a lot when he grabs the flag from its little hiding place and starts to descend from the rocks back down to the water. Except Changbin grabs him by his arms and Felix loses his footing when he’s just about to step on the last rock, pulling both of them down to the water. 

Changbin is the first one to get back on his feet and he snatches the flag from Felix as he pulls the other from the water back to his feet. If Felix wasn’t soaked before, now he is. They’re both out of breath, Felix swipes his wet hair from his face.  
“You.. you thought you were doing something there, did you?” Changbin tries so desperately to be scary while panting, but it just makes Felix giggle.  
“I really did.” In the corner of his eye, he sees Hyunjin approaching, putting a finger on his lips in the meaning of keeping it silent. Felix wraps his hand around Changbin’s waist, in the way that he knows Changbin is absolutely mad about. He’s never said it, but Felix just knows. At the same time he kind of tries to snatch the flag from him. 

“Nuh-uh, not today, I’m not cleaning up after you.”  
“Aww, I thought you would have.” Felix pouts, he knows he looks cute. Adorable. Breathtaking. And it’s working, because the hand Changbin is holding his water gun with curls around Felix’s waist.  
“Not this time.” Changbin pouts back before pressing a small kiss on Felix’s lips. Felix oh-so-slyly tightens his grip around Changbin and kisses him back with such intensity Changbin’s eyes flutter shut and he forgets the little battle going on around them. And maybe Felix gives in a little too and closes his eyes and smiles into the kiss. And maybe he, too, forgets the battle going on around them.

And then someone shoots them both at the face. And Hyunjin snatches the flag from Changbin’s hand and starts running. Fast.  
“Seriously, guys, it’s the war and you’re here sucking the enemies’ faces off.” Jeongin lowers his water gun and shakes his head at them while Felix and Changbin spatter and splutter, trying to get the sea water out of their mouths and noses and ears. When Felix finally gets his eyes open, Jeongin is following suit behind Hyunjin, and the others from the elder team are nowhere to be seen.  
“Sorry, babe, looks like you have to clean after all.” Felix snickers. Changbin glares at him.  
“I can’t believe I’m dating a snake.” 

 

5.

Changbin’s favorite place in the world, along with Felix’s arms, is the hill next to his grandma’s house. His grandma lives in a rather remote little village, and when Changbin was little he used to play with the kids of the village on that said hill during summer. But now it’s autumn again, and he isn’t playing with those kids anymore (he is, actually, one of those kids was Jisung), but now he’s sitting on top of that hill, Felix next to him. The hill isn’t Changbin’s favorite because of the nostalgia surrounding it, but because of the sight. He can see the stars. All of them. The whole Milky way opening in front of his eyes, something he can never see in the big city. Changbin loves the stars. Felix scoots a little closer, he loves the stars, too, Changbin knows. 

Felix is wearing the knitted mittens Changbin’s grandma gave him. They look cute, Changbin thinks (of course they do). They’re both a little cold, but neither of them want to go inside.  
“Do you think someone is watching us from there?” Felix quietly asks.  
“I don’t know if they’re watching, but I think there is someone out there. Like another planet like ours. Or multiple planets.” Changbin answers, truthfully. This is a topic he has thought about a lot of times.  
“No, I mean like, god or something?” Oh.  
“I don’t know. I don’t really believe in those kind of entities, but I don’t really believe there isn’t anything either.” Felix nods at Changbin, he’s fine with that answer. He sighs, presses his head against Changbin’s shoulder. 

“Do you think we become stardust when we die?”  
“Maybe. At some point, at least. Some of us are already.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Isn’t there a whole constellation of stars on your cheeks?” Changbin doesn’t see it, but he knows Felix is blushing;  
“There’s 48 stars in that constellation, by the way. I counted them one time you took like two hours to wake up.” Felix lightly slaps Changbin on the thigh, buries his head in his yellow scarf to hide the blush.  
“That’s so creepy, you can’t just stare at people’s faces like that.” Felix mumbles.  
“Says you who woke me up by staring just this morning.” 

Felix doesn’t throw any quirky remarks back at Changbin, so Changbin wraps his arm around Felix.  
“You know that I really like you, right?” Felix mumbles again, barely audible. Changbin tightens his hug a little, squeezing the younger one closer.  
“And I really like you too.” Changbin says, and maybe his heart skips a beat. He’s only really said it out loud once, and that was a little over a year ago. A silence falls between them, but it’s not awkward. They’re just enjoying each other’s presence. Enjoying the other one just being there. 

It’s quiet, the noises from the faraway highway don’t reach the village. The night has already fallen, and most people living there have already gone to sleep. Changbin knows they should probably head back soon, but he doesn’t want to. Not when he’s in his favorite place with his favorite person. Slowly Felix turns to Changbin, just stares at him in the eyes for a moment. Changbin swears he can see the reflections of the stars above them against Felix’s eyes. The moon is there, too, reminding Changbin of how Felix’s eyes turn to little crescents whenever he smiles and laughs that hearty laugh of his. Felix lifts his other hand on Changbin’s cheek, the bristles of the mittens tickling Changbin’s skin. They still smell like fresh wool, Changbin thinks, and that is the last thing he thinks before Felix kisses him. 

Felix’s lips are just as soft as they look, if not even softer. They feel like velvet against Changbin’s own, moving in their own pace. Felix smells like flowers and those pancakes Changbin’s grandma made this morning. He feels like everything Changbin has ever needed, ever wanted. All of Changbin’s senses are full of Felix. Changbin feels a little light-headed, but still dives in for another kiss, pulling Felix even closer, threading his fingers through his locks with careful movements. It feels like they’re stuck in time, nothing is moving around them, it just them and the stars. Changbin lightly nibbles Felix’s lower lip, he doesn’t miss the way Felix’s breath hitches. Felix is the first one to pull back, cheeks red, slightly panting. He presses his forehead against Changbin’s. 

“You know that I actually might love you, right?” Changbin knows Felix is scared to say those words by the way his voice shakes and he stutters. He can’t really blame Felix, he’s no better, trying to say the same since last summer and never had the courage to say it out loud. Felix sniffles, his eyes are glimmering.  
“And I think I actually might love you too.” Changbin whispers. Felix smiles, all of the stars above them dimming a little against Felix’s brightness. For a moment Changbin feels like he’s in a dream, a dream he never wants to wake up from, before he realizes this is all real, and Felix is there, right in front of him. Changbin lifts his hand from Felix’s hair and swipes away the one tear that had rolled to Felix’s cheek.

“C’mon, crybaby, I think we need to go.” He whispers, softly kissing the place on Felix’s cheek where the tear had rolled.  
“Don’t want my starboy getting cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> henlo im back on my bullshit with my fav pairing once again! written based on a tumblr post that listen different places for people to kiss and then i asked my fav stay gc for five different numbers and these places were the results! hope you enjoyed and did not cringe for the amount of fluff in this, i surely enjoyed writing this! if u want to hmu at some point, feel free to dm me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/charmolypis) and yeh im a lil shy but i love talking to people!


End file.
